


With Room

by LondonCalls, Sloane Ranger (LondonCalls)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Freddie is the friend we all want., Lap dancing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roger is as usual a living angel, cross dressing, lots of coffee drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonCalls/pseuds/LondonCalls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonCalls/pseuds/Sloane%20Ranger
Summary: John has fallen in love with Roger who works at a local coffee house. He has heard that the blond is living with a girl and may be engaged but he's got the wrong end of the story.John's shyness almost causes a catastrophe and Roger has to figure out a way of keeping everyone in his life happy. But time and money are short and he has his own problems.Oh, and he's falling in love with John, too.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	1. Milk with that?

John didn't usually stop for a coffee on the way to college because he was usually running late. But after that first morning when he ran into a new American style coffee house to grab a tall regular he made sure he had time each morning.

He'd waited patiently in line while customers ordered what he thought were needlessly complicated drinks considering it was coffee. Soy milk lattes with skim, double foam, etc., etc. The one thing he heard the most was 'leave room'. He finally clued that meant a regular coffee with room for milk. He hadn't paid any attention to the baristo who was taking these orders or the other one who was making the drinks till he got to the second in line and thought his world had just gone from boring and cheerless to wonderful and exciting.

"Good morning. What would you like?" The voice was soft but a bit raspy, the eyes bluer then any colour imaginable under dark eyelashes. The blond hair caught in the sunlight from the window seemed to shine like gold.

"Sir?" The Baristo asked again perhaps a bit firmly. He was probably use to this reaction John thought.

'Uh, oh sorry. A tall regular with room, please." John felt himself blush when the other man, about his age, smiled at him. He probably smiled at everyone like that, John thought but when he moved along and the next customer, a very pretty young woman came up the Baristo didn't give her half the smile he got.

Oh, fuck. What am I doing? I'm not attracted to blokes. Shit, apparently I am, though. John waited for his drink which came too quickly as it wasn't complicated and looked back the couple of feet to the blond man. For a brief second their eyes met and then the blond lowered is dark lashes as he took the money from the young woman. John tried to make out the baristos name tag. It began with R but he couldn't make out the rest.

John took his coffee and feeling he was safe to do so took one last look at the blond before he left the shop. The other man was too busy to see him but he had a feeling they had made a connection. Or was he just dreaming?

John's mother had always told him when you wanted something badly enough that ways of it getting to you were amazing and he held that fantasy in his head the entire day. He wondered how he had ever got through his classes. He felt like a love struck teenager but considering he was only 19 still he guessed he could. 

It had taken a constrained effort on John's part to keep his mind on his studies. Each morning since the first time he had gone to the coffee shop he arrived just after eight am. There was usually a long line up at that time but that's what the handsome boy from Leicester wanted. He could pretend to be reading a book while in line but he was really watching the blond assistant. After three mornings of asking for the same regular coffee, Roger had it ready for him witho9ut being asked. John had finally found out his name and thought it suited the young blond man. After the seventh time John said the service was so good he should tip him and Roger smiled and said quietly. "You can buy me a drink sometime." 

"Yes, right. Good idea." John was sure the blush started from his chest to the roots of his hair and travelled back down again. 

"Sorry, that was a bit cheeky of me." Roger smirked and ignored the next customer for a moment. "See you tomorrow." He said softly and turned back with his welcome smile to the next customer.

"Yes. Tomorrow." John took hold of the paper cup but squeezed it so tightly the coffee spilled over the top. Roger immediately wiped it up and poured him a fresh cup which John took with a silent 'thanks'.

"No problem." Roger watched him walk away. John could feel his eyes on him. 

John had to walk slowly for a few minutes. Had Roger sort of asked him to take him out? No, it was an off hand remark. Fuck, but if he meant it then he should say something to him tomorrow. He took a deep breath and caught sight of himself in a shop window. He'd washed his long brown wavy hair the night before and was wearing a brand new shirt. He hoped the blond noticed that. Fuck. He sounded like a teenage girl to even himself. 

"Rog? Are you Home?" A pretty fair hair girl closed the flat door and took off her coat, hanging it carefully in the closet and smiled when she saw the brown leather jacket there. A nice smell was coming from their small kitchen and the girl knew it couldn't be Roger doing the cooking. Freddie must have come by. 

"Hello, you two." She found the two young men in the kitchen and some empty plastic containers on the counter. Obviously, Mrs. Bulsara had sent over some left overs.

"Hi, love." Roger leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good day?" He waited but he could tell it hadn't been a good day.

"I didn't get it. The job." She sighed and Roger dropped the utensil into the casserole and held her close. "Don't worry. I can do some extra shifts. We'll be fine."

"I know. You are so sweet." She hugged him back and smiled at Freddie who was trying to look as if he wasn't listening. "Hi Freddie." She touched his shoulder.

"Hello, Petra. Sorry to hear about the job. Lots more out there and all that?" He shrugged. "You have Rog here and me, of course."

"I know, it's just." Petra put her hands over her face and leaned into her cousin. "I think I'll have to go back to Truro." She sobbed.

"No, you won't. There's other modelling jobs, love." Roger looked over at Freddie. His friend was much better at this than he was.

"C'mon babe. Let's let Rog burn dinner on his own. I've got wine!" Freddie led the young woman out to the small living room and shut the kitchen door not before blowing Roger a cheeky kiss.

The next morning Roger had gotten up early for his shift at the coffee house and looked in on his cousin. She looked as if she hadn't slept all night and he sat on the edge of her bed. "Petra?" He said softly and put his arm around her as she sat propped up on the pillows. He'd promised his aunt he would look after his cousin in the big city but it was difficult on one income though he had never told his cousin that. He just needed to work more.

"Could you stay home today, Rog?" Petra asked quietly and Roger nodded. He'd have to call in sick. It meant missing a days pay but his sister looked so sad. She'd been there for him when they'd been teenagers at home in Truro. 

"Of course." He stroked back her fair hair. "What would you like to do?" He smiled. He'd have to wait another day to see John. 

The same morning that Petra had asked her cousin to stay home John was at the coffee house but Roger was no where to be seen. He'd said 'see you tomorrow' so it couldn't be his day off. Maybe, he was sick. Maybe he regretted talking to John and was avoiding him? No, that was stupid. 

He could hear two girls talking ahead of him. "Guess it's his day off." One girl sounded disappointed. The other mentioned that she heard he was engaged. Lived with a girl, even. 

John was confused when he heard that and he had to admit disappointed. Maybe, they were talking about someone else? But then the other girl called out to female barista, asking where Roger was. The answer was that he'd called in sick.

"See, Alana. He'll be here tomorrow probably." The friend said to 'Alana'. 

Somehow, John's coffee didn't taste right and he threw it away after taking only a couple of sips. He hadn't put any milk in it as he'd been too distracted. 

The next day John had slept in and wasn't at the coffee house at his usual time. He'd crossed over the busy road and then taken the short cut behind some buildings. That's when he saw Roger, sitting on the back step of the coffee house, smoking a cigarette and sipping a coffee. 

"Hi." He went up to him and Roger moved over a bit on the stairs. He was wearing a white shirt and dark green apron with the coffee houses logo on it. 

"Did you make you own coffee?" John knew it was a lame thing to say but he found it difficult starting conversations. 

Roger chuckled and nodded. "On the way to college?" He nodded at the brunettes book bag. "What are you studying?" 

"Electrical Engineering." John wished it was something more exciting. He fished out his smokes and lit one. "What did you study?' He was taking it for granted the blond was a graduate.

"Biology." Roger flicked away his cigarette. "We only get a ten minute break. Come back in and I'll treat you to a large coffee, yeah?' He smiled and the smile hit John between the eyes. 

"Uh, do you want to meet for a drink this week?" John had to summon all his bravado to ask the simple question. 

Roger paused at the doorway and tilted his head back as if he was thinking about that. "Yeah, that would be nice." He looked over his shoulder at the brunette.

"Great. What time do you get off?" John didn't want to sound too excited. But fuck, he was. 

"I'm doing an extra shift today, so say 8?"

John nodded. "Sure. Meet you here at 8 then." John sighed inside. He had to wait nearly 10 hours. He could do it.

The night before Freddie had asked his best friend how his love life was going and got a withering look. "I don't like leaving Petra alone, Fred. So, no. No love life." He scoffed at himself and leaned back against the couch.

"But why, oh why do I have a feeling you've met someone?" Freddie persevered. "You have that look I recognize from college. Little bit in love with someone, yeah?" Freddie grinned.

Roger smirked. "Well, yeah. There's a bloke that come in to the coffee house every morning. Goes to the college. Really, hot." He chuckled to himself.

"And?" Freddie waited.

"Well, this morning I kind of hinted at him buying me a drink one night." Roger tossed his hair and Freddie sighed.

"Oh, Rog. You are the most annoying friend ever but I do love you." Freddie took hold of the remote and turned on the TV. "What's his name?" He looked at the blond who was sipping his wine.

"John. John Deacon. From Leicester." Roger looked at the TV.

"Well, that's something to go on." Freddie looked at his friend's profile. He was beautiful. Even more beautiful than his model cousin. He deserved happiness more than anyone he knew."

That evening as Roger was leaving work to meet John he looked in the mirror and fluffed his hair up at the back. He thought he looked weird when it went flat. He checked his chin for zits but didn't find any. He hoped Petra would be okay. She has a model friend coming over to watch a movie and he told her he wouldn't be late. She'd nodded and smiled but he knew she would have been happier if he'd stayed.

John didn't want to appear to eager so timed himself to arrive just a couple of minutes after eight. Roger was just leaving by the back door and pulling on his leather jacket. He was wearing tight jeans and a white button down shirt and looked devastatingly attractive. John had dressed carefully and washed his hair. It took ages to drive and was still a bit damp. 

"Hey." John nodded and the two walked wordlessly to the main road. Both were nervous thought John thought the blond amazingly self possessed. But then dealt with people all day and John didn't. 

If this was a girl he was going out with John knew he would normally say something nice about her appearance. Couldn't do that with a bloke, could you? 

"The George Pub, okay?" John had to raise his voice above the traffic but Roger nodded and smiled and they turned left off Kensington High St. The pub was busy at that time of the day but two girls had just left a table in the corner and Roger pointed to it

indicating he would grab it. John ordered their drinks and got a couple of packets of crisps for munching.

"Well done." He raised his eyebrows. The table was out of the way of the speakers so the music didn't stop them chatting. 

"So, I don't know anything about you." John decided just to act as if Roger was a girl. Sound interested. 

"Ah, not much to say. I live a couple of streets away with a flat mate. Graduated last year. Play drums in a band. Work all the hours I can at the coffee house." He chuckled. "And you?"

John almost didn't hear the question. Roger's voice had done something to him. He was so soft spoken and funny he knew he was in love with him.

"Uh well, I came down from Leicester last year. Share with a couple of blokes, play bass but not in a band. No current girlfriend or significant other." He shrugged.

"Same. No one special." Roger looked down at his drink and John thought how impossibly long the blonds eyelashes were. "But you're a bassist? That's cool." Roger sipped his drink. 

"Yeah, I was in a band in Leicester but didn't really have the time with studying and everything." John chuckled. "This is nice. Seeing you away from the coffee machines." John thought he could have made a better comment but it had to do.

"Yes. I'm kind of attached to the place. Literally." Roger didn't want to explain he was supporting his cousin as well. They had to have a two bedroom flat and that was a lot more then a single. 

Just them Roger's cell phone vibrated. "Sorry." He looked at John and answered the call. 

John could hear a female voice on the other end. Sounded as if she was crying. "It's alright love. I'm on the way. Give me 10 minutes." He put the phone down and looked apologetically at John.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Emergency at home." He put his head to one side. "Maybe we can get together this weekend?" He asked softly. 

"Yes, certainly." John nodded and tried to hide his disappointment. "If there's anything I can do?" He asked.

"No, it's okay. Nothing I haven't dealt with before." Roger smiled quickly but he had a sad look in his eyes. "I really would like to see you again. Not just at coffee time." He smirked.

"Me, too." John nodded. More than you know, he thought to himself. 

John walked back to his flat after finishing his drink. He wondered what the emergency had been. The blond had looked worried. It was up to John now to think of something to do on the weekend. 

As he turned off the light, John sighed. He tried to imagine being intimate with Roger. It wasn't difficult to imagine. Not at all.


	2. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and John finally get together for a date and Petra gets her own way.  
> Roger had some decisions to make, though and someone from his past confronts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> I live for comments!

Roger unlocked the flat door and as soon as he stepped through the door Petra launched herself at him, sobbing into his chest. He couldn't have imagined what had happened and he looked over her shoulder to see the living room empty.

"Your friend didn't come over?" Roger asked gently. Was that why Petra was upset? Seemed extreme.

Petra looked up at him with a tear stained face. "She couldn't make it. I got this letter from home." She held a sheet of paper in her hand. It was crumpled and tear stained. Roger led her as she still clung to him to the couch and sat down.

"Let me see," He took the letter from her and straightened it out. It broke his heart to see the writing blurred by his cousins tears. It was a letter from his aunt, Petra's mother, saying that Petra needed to cone home. Her three month trial period for finding a job was up. He looked down at her head on his shoulder. His cousin had arrived in London full of ambition and hope and now she was a total mess and looking to him to fix it.

"Okay, we'll figure this out tomorrow, yeah" He kissed the top of her head.

"Will you talk to her? Ask her if I can stay longer?" She looked at him hopefully. Roger was her hero. He always had been. He was three years older and seemed to be so worldly when it came to London and getting around. But he couldn't get her a modelling job and that was the only thing she wanted to do. She'd gone to modelling school and paid an amount her parents could barely afford and now she had let them down. 

Roger looked at her. The bills were mounting up and if he was on his own in a smaller place he could have managed but not with another person to support. But he couldn't let her down, either. He would just have to make some extra money somehow. At least enough to get the bills paid. 

"C'mon. There's some wine left, yeah?" He stood up and walked into the tiny kitchen. Petra had done a good job keeping the flat clean. It was her way of contributing but the cleanliness seemed to make him feel sad. That all her dreams had come down to looking after the flat. He'd offered to help her get a job like his but she was adamant she wanted to model. She was single minded about it. He couldn't blame her. He wanted to be a drummer in a band but didn't have the time to practice much less audition. 

Roger put together a few ham sandwiches and poured out two glasses of wine.

"Roggie, you are really the best cousin, ever." Petra curled against him on the couch. She liked to fantasize that he was her boyfriend. She never told him that. She wished they weren't cousins and that he wasn't so attractive but at least she knew what she wanted in a boyfriend, now. 

"Well...I don't know about that." He smirked and picked up the remote. "So, what are we going to watch?"

"Night, Roggie." Petra took the cup of cocoa Roger had made her. He always made sure she was tucked up in bed with her cup of cocoa before he went to bed himself. 

"Night, Pet." Roger kissed her on the cheek. He knew that she had feelings for him but he also knew she suspected he wasn't into girls. It had never been discussed and maybe he was wrong but she was a smart girl.

"Oh, Rog. I forgot." Petra slid out of bed. She was wearing a pair of his old pyjamas with the sleeves and legs rolled up. "I found this in the hall closet. Must have belonged to someone who lived here before, do you think?"

Roger stared at the rectangular box. "Probably. Just put it back." He said quietly but he watched in horror as his cousin opened the lid of the box and pulled out a short, blue pleated skirt, a white blouse and striped school tie. There was also black stockings and shoes with two inch heels.

"I thought you said two blokes lived here before?" She put her head to one side. It was a mystery for sure, she thought.

"Not sure. I'll take it and drop it off with the porter. He will know, probably." He took the box firmly and said goodnight again. 

Back in his room Roger sat with the box on his knees, gripping the sides. He remembered when what was in this box was the difference between having nothing to eat or living half decently when he was at college. His scholarship money hadn't gone far and he'd been talked into doing something that he was ashamed of now. His first instinct was to throw the box in the rubbish but he slid it into an empty suitcase under his bed, instead,

Roger had almost forgotten about seeing John the next day. He realized as soon as the darker haired man walked into the shop that he had been looking forward to seeing him. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as John moved closer to him in the line and he quickly got his coffee ready for him in between orders. 

"Morning." They both said together and Roger apologized for the night before and leaving early.

"Maybe, we can do it over soon?" He asked John and felt himself blush. 

"Yeah, for sure. Tonight? I'm free." John was surprised to be able to see Roger again so soon and was trying to think of where they could go. 

"I'm off at 7. Meet me here?" Roger lowered his eyelashes and wiped the counter.

"Absolutely. We can grab something to eat, maybe?" John smiled and paid for his coffee. He'd had an overwhelming desire to touch Roger's hand and was surprised at how strong his feelings were. He had never know anyone as beautiful as him. Never.

Before leaving for his shift that morning Petra had called her parents before she and Roger had had a proper chance to discuss it.

"He's right hear, Mum." Petra lowered the receiver and waved to Roger to take it. "Tell her it's okay for me to stay longer. Please!" She whispered, entreating him.

Everything in him screamed no! He couldn't do this anymore. He loved her but it wasn't working and he was getting frantic. He knew her parents didn't have the money to pay anything more than the small allowance they sent her and that only covered her personal expenses. 

"Please, please." Petra held his hand and he nodded.

"What did they say?" Petra stood, still in the pyjamas, chewing her nails. 

Roger tried to look cheerful on the outside. "They agreed to 2 months." He hugged her and held her head against his chest so she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"I said you were the best, didn't I?" She ran into her room. "I've got an appointment later. Must get ready." She called back.

"I may be a bit late." Roger called after her but he was sure she wasn't listening. He looked at himself in the hall mirror. He smiled but it didn't take the sadness from his eyes. Maybe, he would see John this morning.

John was even more excited about seeing Roger tonight than he was the previous evening. The blond wanted to see him again. Last night hadn't been an excuse to get away. But now, he wondered what the emergency had been.

He had decided to spend some of his precious allowance on taking Roger to the Italian bistro on the corner. It was inexpensive but nice and a bottle of wine was pretty cheap. 

John washed his hair again while he was in the shower and pulled out a freshly ironed shirt. It was nerve wracking waiting the two hours before he met Roger so he tried to study and gave that up as he was reading the same paragraph over and over.

John held the door open for Roger as they entered the small bistro. The owners were always welcoming and they had treated the two friends to a bottle of wine as they had known it had been John's birthday somehow. He couldn't figure how they did but it was a nice surprise. He'd already told Roger the dinner was his treat and and he'd witnessed a certain relaxing of the blonds body as they sat down. He recognized the look. It was awful being worried about spending the least little bit on yourself when you are a student but Roger was working. How much could a baristo make, anyway?

John lied and said his father had sent him some money for his birthday and it was the best way to spend it. Roger may have believed him or not but he only smiled and nodded and picked up the menu. Pasta was his favourite meal.

They chatted as they sipped the first glass of wine and then concentrated on their food once it arrived. John had ordered and anti pasta plate and Roger's blue eyes grew wide at the selection. John had looked over at the owner and nodded. They had gone all out and the plate was double it's normal offering. 

"This is fucking amazing." Roger smiled and stabbed some salami slices and artichokes with his fork.

John smiled and nodded and wished he could hold the other mans hand. Instead, he signaled for another bottle of wine.

"I'm being spoilt." Roger said softly and put his head to one side.

"I think you're worth it." John said softly. "I mean...I don't mean I, oh shit." He dropped his head.

"You're note buying me dinner to get into my knickers?" Roger smirked and took a sip of wine, lowering his eyelashes.

"Yeah. That. Not the plan." John was relived that was out in the open. :"Not that I don't want to, you know. Oh, fuck." John blushed bright red and the blond chuckled.

"Hey, it's okay. He put his hand on top of the younger man's. Really." Roger looked back down at his plate. 

"Maybe, we could go back to my place after? If you want?" John said after a few moments.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Roger felt his spirits lifting. He could put aside his financial worries and concentrate on his relationship with John. If there was one and he really hoped there was,

"It's a nice flat. Where are your flat mates?" Roger stood in the middle of the room looking around. 

"Out at some college thing. They thought I was out with a girl so they said I had the place till pretty late." John went into the kitchen to find some beers. He'd put four in to chill just in case Roger came back with him.

"Not sure how this mixes with the wine." He chuckled and handed the blond a can. "We can watch something if you like or put on some music."

"No, this is nice." Roger liked the silence. He took a sip of the the beer and suddenly Roger was taking it out of his hand and pulling him towards him and he just let himself feel the emotions that came with the feeling of John's arms around him. The first kiss was sweet and soft. The next one more so and the third Roger thought he could do this all night. 

John had never kissed a man before. Roger's lips were soft and firm at the same time. He was good at this and John knew he was being shown what to do. The blond had taken hold of his hand and entwined his fingers in his. Now, as they stood still, Roger's head on his shoulder, John felt that he really had truly fallen in love. 

Roger lifted his head and the blue eyes looked into John's. He smiled and pressed his forehead against Johns and sighed. If life could just be this. But he wanted to take this slowly. He wanted to be in love again and not being worried all the time about just getting through life and surviving. John made everything worth it. He was handsome and kind and sweet and all the things Roger wanted. Yeah, slow was the way to go.

John had walked Roger halfway home and said he'd see him in the morning. He had wanted him to stay the night but it was too risky with his flat mates coming back. He didn't know Roger situation at his flat. The blond hadn't said anything about it and John was too polite to pry.

"Tomorrow?" John asked softly. "Sorry about having flat mates." He chuckled.

Roger finally had to tell him. "I live with my cousin, Petra. Maybe, I can get her to stay at a friends one night." He said softly. He touched his fingers to John's lips and turned away. John watched him till he was out of sight. 

"It's you, isn't it?" Roger was walking down Kensington High Street. It was quite busy for that late at night. The pubs were letting out. Roger stopped and turned around. A business man type had his hand on his arm.

"Rogerina, right?" The man's breath smiled of whiskey.

Roger pulled his arm away. "I think you're mistaken." He hissed.

"It is you. I knew it!" The man turned to say something to his friends but Roger had gone down a side street. It had been months since he'd had a panic attack and he sat on the steps of his building trying to pull himself together. He concentrated on John's face. The feeling of his mouth on his. The grey eyes. Looking up at his window he saw the lights were on and tired to make his face relax into a smile.


	3. Pretty Thing

Roger couldn't help notice that Petra had been shopping. There were department store bags in the hallway and he could hear her on the phone talking to a friend in an excited voice. He had hopes she was celebrating because she had a job but most likely it was because she hadn't and she was trying to cheer herself up.

"Oh, he's here now. Gotta go." Petra abruptly hung up the phone and her cousin wondered how the person on the other end felt getting hung up on like that,

"Roggie! I think I got the job." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, that's wonderful." He squeezed her tightly before letting go. "When do you start?" He smiled and took off his jacket.

"Well, not for another month but it's for sure and my friend Sara also got a job so thats's even better. We can pair up or something." She looked at his face.

Roger was thinking that anything could happen between now and then and he already had three past due notice for the electric, telephone and gas. But he didn't want tor rain on Petra's parade and he said they could celebrate with a bottle of wine he had kept aside for special occasions.

"Tim? It's Roger." Roger waited for this to sink in.

'Rogerina, my lovely one!" Tim's voice made Roger wince. It reminded him of his past life and that was something he had firmly pushed away from current thought.

'Yeah, hi Tim. How are you?" Roger knew Tim had taken over the club from his uncle and it was better run and safer now which was a good thing.

"Coming back to work?' The voice was sounding more business like and Roger rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking about it, actually." Roger tried to sound less depressed about the whole thing. He didn't want to do this but if he didn't they'd soon be evicted from their two bedroom flat.

"I still have customers asking for you, Rogerina." Tim insisted on calling him by his stage name. "When an you start back? Saturday?" 

This was all too quick for Roger who had wanted more time to prepare himself mentally but maybe starting right away and making some money would be better. He glanced at the pole of overdue notices on the desk and inwardly sighed and made a decision.

"Yes, that would be fine. But I need an increase from last year. You got me way too cheap." He tested the waters and was surprised when Tim said that was fine and they could discuss terms if he came a bit earlier on the day.

Roger hung up the phone and felt slightly better. It would be nice to see some of his old friends at the club who were mostly women and were very sisterly towards him. They had given him a lot of advice on avoiding the wandering hands of customers or 'patrons' as Tim sometimes called them. He decided to check out the box and see if the outfit he wore still fit but as he was sure he had lost weight he guessed it would. He peered at himself in the mirror and tried to smile but it didn't meet his eyes.

John had wanted to do something special with Roger on Saturday but Roger had said he was busy. John didn't think the blond had a date so maybe it was a prior commitment or a family thing. He felt disappointed but it gave him an extra day to plan something special. He wanted to spend some bed time with Roger soon and found if difficult to thing of anything else. he played over and over again their last kiss and could even feel the pressure of the blond boys lips on his. He'd never in his life felt like this about anyone, ever. Yeah, he needed to get his flat mate out of the way for a night.

It was Friday, the day before Roger went back to the club and change into the personality of Rogerina, the pretty lap dancer. On the way to the coffee shop he thought he'd better stop and pick up some new makeup and as he was lost in his thoughts he nearly bumped into John who was lost in his own thoughts also about sex but not along the same lines.

"Oh, hi." Roger felt himself blush, ashamed of what he would be doing tomorrow. John looked so fresh and innocent and he wished he could confide in him but that was impossible. The slightly younger boy would never understand what had driven him to do this.

'I know you're busy Saturday but I was hoping Sunday? We could do something?" John felt suddenly she and wanted to say so much more but he didn't want to appear pushy and give the blond a chance to reply.

"Yeah, uh.I may be late home Saturday so Sunday afternoon would work." Roger stopped by the coffee shop. He still had a few minutes before his shift. He hoped John was coming in because just his presence in the shop made him feel calmer. He wished had stayed the night but then again they needed to go slow to make this last longer. 

"Coming in?" Roger asked at the door and John nodded. He hadn't intended to as he had some shopping to do but it was early yet and he liked watching the blond interact with the customers. He had a feeling he wasn't the only customer that had developed a crush on the barista.

Roger tied the green apron at the back and turned on the espresso and coffee machines and measured out the coffee into the big funnels. He chose a cinnamon bagel for John and slipped into the warming oven before making the brunette an Amerciano and taking it over to him along with the bagel.

"What service." John grinned and as there was no one else in the shop he quickly squeezed Roger's hand and looked into the blue eyes.

"You're blushing." John smiled and watched the blond walk back to the counter as the early morning customers came in.

The next day Roger walked slowly to the club. He could have taken the bus but he needed to walk to shake off the nervousness. He carried his outfit and make up in a backpack and stopped to light a cigarette to calm his nerves. The weather was getting cooler and their was a slight drizzle so he hurried. Once he was at the club he would change, put on his make up and get one of the girls to do his hair. Susanna liked to get the curling iron out to make ringlets which he hated but the customers loved.

The club had been refurbished since Tim took over from his uncle and it had lost its seediness but Roger suspected it was hiding away rather than really gone. It was the seediness that some clients liked.

Roger knocked on the door to Tim's office and opened it when he heard the other man call out"Come In." There was sales rep with a large case just leaving and Roger wondered what it was he was selling before he waited for the door to shut and turned to look at Tim. The slightly older man had lost weight and looked businesslike in a suit and tie. It made Roger smile but he tried to look serious. The discussion about money was very serious for him.

After a few minutes Roger agreed to the fee and was allowed to keep his own tips which hadn't always been the case wit Tim's uncle who had been very penny pinching. There were some additional rules and Roger also made it understood he wasn't allowing anyone to touch him which was the rule of the club but some people crossed the line and got away with it.

"I'll be along later to see how you're doing." Tim stood up and shook hands with the blond. Roger or Rogerina was a real money earner and Tim had some very special clients who were very happy she was back and would pay extra for a personal 'sexperience' . He chuckled to himself. Roger and his morals. Honestly!

'Roggie!" Susanna and the other girls jumped up and ran to him. "Oh, Roggie." They all clamoured for a hug and a kiss and led him over to the dressing table the was lit with a dozen soft glow bulbs. 

"We tidied up for you and got your make up table ready." Susanna held up the curling tongs and they all laughed at the look on Roger's face. He was among friends, at least. It helped more than they would know. 

As Susanna took over his make up he got up to date with their news and gossip and one of the girls grabbed his costume and ironed out some of the creases. She then held up the little blue skirt and white blouse and made them laugh again when she sighed she wished she could fit into something so small. 

"Oh, sweetie. You're just curvy, not plump." Susanna said Kindly and rolled her eyes at Roger as she adjusted his eye shadow.

"You really are the prettiest thing." She whispered as he did a turn after putting on the costume. The addition of the black stockings and heels with Roger's slim legs finished the outfit and the other performers stood around him and clapped.

"Rogerina is back!" They giggled and just then Tim was heard coming down the hallway giving the girls time to put on their dressing gowns.

"Well, Rogerina is indeed back." Tim motioned for the blond to do a couple of turns. Roger could swear the club owner had pounds signs in his eyes but so did the blond. Roger just had to envision the stack of bills at home. Hopefully, tonight would take care of most of them. 

"Tim, you're drooling.' Susanna had known Tim for a long time and could be cheeky but the owner just laughed and said it was the punters that needed to be drooling not him which had actually caused Roger to blush.

Roger entered the small darkened room. The only light was the one on him and as if he had never stopped he moved in a slow, lazy dance that he did from memory. He was suppose to be a school girl undressing herself, unaware that someone was watching. He was good at it. He made his mind drift to somewhere else. He tried not to think of doing this in front of John but then the thought did turn him on and that was all to the good. He would get a better tip.

Roger dragged himself home after carefully removing any speck of make up in the dressing room. All he needed was for Petra to notice and start asking questions. Luckily, she was asleep when he got back and he made himself a hot drink before having a shower and getting into bed. It was nearly 3 am and he had a made enough in one night to pay the worse of the bills outstanding. Tim had asked him to come back Wed and Sat to start and Roger didn't have the heart to tell him that's about all he would do. 

The blond pulled the covers over his bare shoulder and put the nights performances out of his mind. He's only had to warn one customer and there hadn't been any problems after that. Besides,Tim had hired good security who kept what they thought about the performers to themselves. Tim paid them well to do just that.

Roger closed his eyes and thought about meeting John the next day. He had a feeling this was going to be an important day for the two of them. He smiled as he fell asleep

Saturday afternoon and John was meeting Roger at the pub for a few drinks. he hadn't been able to think of anything other than that to do, really. None of the movies out interested either of them and really all they wanted was to be somewhere together, alone.

Roger was watching for John through the bar mirror and turned as he saw him open the door and scan the room for Roger.

"Over here." Roger waved at him above the heads of the pub goers. "Bit crowded." The blond smiled. "But I snagged a table in the corner and put my jacket on it." 

"Good thinking." John nodded and picked up the pint mug that Roger had already ordered for him. "Are you hungry? We could go somewhere after if they don't do food here." John took his jacket off and hoped Roger liked the new shirt he was wearing. he had to up his fashion game with the blond.

"Yeah, they do sandwiches and stuff here." Roger sipped his pint and frowned. "I don't think I did eat anything today." he chuckled.

"How's your cousin? Did she get the job?" John shook his hair out and looked at his boyfriend.

"Yeah. ell, I think so."Roger smirked. "I actually never know what to actually believe, you know?' 

"Well, I guess she feels she needs to sound positive?" The brunette was watching Roger twist a cigarette packet between his long fingers. At that moment they the blond looked up and they exchanged a long look that said everything.

A couple of drinks later and they were walking back to John's flat. It was close and they had both become quiet thinking about the night ahead. John assured Roger that his flat mate was out and not expected back till Monday late so they were alright.

"I was looking forward to tonight." Roger handed his jacket to John who hung it up and led him by the hand into the familiar living room.

"Me, too." John took him into his arms and kissed the blond as slowly as he could. He wanted to undress him and take him to bed and make love to him all night but he knew he had to slow down what he wanted. It was what Roger wanted if he was going to keep him in his life. But the blond seemed to melt into his arms as he wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled the brunette's neck. He whispered something to John who nodded and led him to his bedroom. 

Roger's only regret was that John wasn't his first but he was the younger boy's first and that meant something. 

John felt suddenly shy once they had undressed one another and gotten into bed their hands and mouths everywhere.

Roger couldn't get enough of John's body. It was as if there bodies had especially been made to fit together. He knew he was being overly romantic but that's how he felt as John brought him to the edge of an orgasm several times before they both couldn't hold back any longer.

John had never felt an orgasm so intense as he did with Roger. He hovered over the blond, not being able to stop kissing him but the other boy didn't seem to mind in the least and was tilting his head back to expose his neck. John had found the spot behind Roger's left ear that made him moan and arch his back and he went back to it over and over just to see the response.

"You are so beautiful." John whispered kissing his way down Roger's body. He didn't want to stop making love to him and could feel himself growing hard again. He couldn't get enough and took the blond into his mouth. Everything was a first time for the brunette tonight and he wanted to remember it.

"I love you, John." Roger whispered and John lifted his head to look into the blue eyes. 

Later the next afternoon Roger said he had to go. They had spent the night, morning and early afternoon in bed getting to know each otter's bodies. They were exhausted and happy and said so much to one another that the decision to spend the night together had been the right one.

Roger's body was sore from lovemaking but he had never been so satisfied and kissed the brunette over and over after he got dressed. John had finally stopped trying to drag him back to bed. He couldn't get enough of the blond's body. 

Roger promised to get Petra to stay at a friend's and not call him or come back home too early but he said he had to go. More kisses. Just as he was leaving John's flat mate came home. he was early but both Roger and John were dressed and it just looked they'd been hanging out together. John made sure his bedroom door was closed. He introduced Roger to his flat mate who shook hands with him but looked at him oddly. 

John saw Roger off at the building door and watched him walk down the street. He was in love and wished he could tell someone.

Roger's heart was pounding. He remembered where he had seen John's flatmate before. It was at the club. He was one of Rogers special clients. He got home home just in time to be sick in the toilet. He sat in the corner of the bathroom and closed his eyes wondering what did he expect? He'd lost John as soon as he'd got him. He thought his heart would break.

Roger dialled the number from memory. "Fred? it's Roger. Can I talk to you?"


End file.
